This proposal deals with the organization and functions of a diagnostic histopathology laboratory at the University of Tennessee Memorial Research Center (UTMRC). Funds are requested for equipment, supplies, and salaries for professional, technical, and clerical personnel. The diagnostic laboratory will be an integral part of the UTMRC animal facilities, but its services will be available upon request to the entire Knoxville Campus of the University of Tennessee. The activities of this laboratory will expand the capabilities of the UTMRC animal testing program and aid the developing animal facilities in the College of Liberal Arts to meet AALAC accreditation standards. The laboratory will also constitute a training center for young graduates and students of veterinary medicine interested in animal and comparative pathology. Significant biomedical research projects will be aided by the establishment of the diagnostic laboratory. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: B. B. Lozzio and E. A. Machado: "Influence of a neonatal spleen transplant on hematopoiesis of hereditarily asplenic mice." Exp. Hemat. 3:156, 1975. D. Susic, J. C. Sparks and E. A. Machado: "Protective role of the renal medulla in salt induced hypertension: Effects of salt loading on blood pressure and plasma volume in hydronephrotic rats with renomedullary or renocortical transplants." IRCS Medical Sc. 3:84, 1975.